


I've Got You

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Derek holds Stiles during a rough night.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 - [Sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_Yz6APOHA8) by Poets of the Fall

It was a bad night.  It had been a long time since Derek had seen Stiles have a night like this.  In fact, Derek can’t remember Stiles having a night like since they’d moved away from Beacon Hills.  The moment Stiles started thrashing in bed, Derek knew exactly what was happening.  He knew exactly how to handle it.

 

Derek had held Stiles for the rest of the night, neither getting anymore sleep.  It wasn’t until several hours later that Stiles had finally drifted off to sleep.  Derek didn’t dare move at that point.  Instead, he continued to hold Stiles as the other man slept in somewhat peace.

 

“I’ve got you,” Derek whispers before he finally drifts off himself.


End file.
